Teeny Titans
by 11Sunshine
Summary: While Robin is away grocery shopping, the Titans are zapped by the Hive. When Robin returns, he discovers that they are ... babies! Will Robin find a way to restore them or is he stuck with the task of raising them? Original Teen Titans
1. chapter 1

" Why me?" asked Robin as he put 4 bags of chips in the shopping cart. " I always have to do the grocery shopping, by myself mostly."

He filled the shopping cart and pushed it to the checkout area.

~Titans Tower~

Cyborg and BeastBoy were on the couch playing a video game. Raven was meditating in the corner. Poor Starfire was in her room suffering from a cold.

" Ready, aim, fire!"

The Hive aimed a sonic cannon at the Titans Tower and zapped it. The blast engulfed the whole Tower.

" What the? Cyborg, is this one of your new gadgets?"

" No!"

" Shut up, you morons! I'm trying to meditate!"

" Hey, you ca-"

Robin entered the Titans Tower with dozens of grocery bags. " Chips, cupcakes, fruits,etc."

" No, I forgot the cough syrup for Star!"

Suddenly, Robin heard a baby crying. Then another. He put down the groceries and proceeded to walk to the couch. He looked behind the couch and saw...

~To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

He looked behind the couch and saw... babies.

"What? I think I'm going crazy."

" Did they all turn into babies? wwwhat happened?"

Robin picked up Cyborg, BeastBoy, and Raven and placed them on the couch. Suddenly, he heard another baby crying.

" Is, is that Ssstar?"

He dashed into Starfire's room and looked around.He could hear the crying, but where was it coming from. He looked on her bed and saw a pile of blankets. He moved them... and saw a tiny baby crying. He felt her forehead and saw that she had a fever.

" I guess, even as a baby, Starfire still has a cold."

He carefully picked her up and swaddled her in a blanket. Then Robin headed back to the common room. He checked the couch to see if they were still there. The babies were gone. He cursed and went down the hallway to look for them.

One Robin was gone, BeastBoy slowly opened the door of the cabinet and crawled out. He was covered in strawberry and grape jelly. He licked his face and hands, then patted his belly.

" Mm, yummy."

Raven flew through a portal into her room.

" Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

She laughed at the skulls all around her room.

" I wuv my dark roomie."

Robin raced down the halls thinking," I can't allow any of them to get hurt." Starfire was still crying in his arms, he looked at her and smiled weakly.

He heard a noise in Raven's room and opened the door. Raven was floating in her room, trying to meditate.

" Got you!"

Robin grabbed her and entered the hallway again.

"Two down, one more to go."

He dashed around the Tower and barely managed to capture the others. He grabbed some blankets from a closet and laid the Titans on the table. He looked at them and tried guessing their age.

Cyborg-2

Raven-1.8

BeastBoy- 1

Starfire- 3 months old

He took a blanket and began swaddling them. They all tried to escape except for BeastBoy and Starfire. The two of them fell right asleep.Raven and Cyborg started to chant," Food, Food! Hungry!"

Robin ran around the kitchen looking for food. He dug in the fridge and found some fruits. He washed strawberries and grapes, then gave them to Cyborg and Raven. He thought," What, am I supposed to feed them? Ugh, I've got to go grocery shopping again."

"But, what am I supposed to use to take them?"

He checked the babies one more time before walking down the hallway. He entered the very last door and descended down the stairs to the basement.


	3. Grocery Shopping again

Robin descended down the stairs to the basement, and turned on a flashlight. He looked around for 10 minutes, when he found what he needed. He found a car seat and a baby carrier. He lugged the items upstairs to the living room.

He picked up Starfire and put her in the carrier. Then he put the other children on the ground and spoke to them.

"Ok, we're going to play a little game. It's called follow the leader. I'll be the leader and you guys just follow me."

The three toddlers nodded and began to follow him.Raven rolled her eyes and became the tail. Robin led them all the way to the garage, into the T-van.

"Normally, I would just take the T-car or my motorcycle but I have 4 children. So we're taking the T- van."

He helped buckle Cyborg and Raven in the very back, then put BeastBoy and Starfire in the middle.

"Let's go!"

Robin buckled his seatbelt and grabbed the steering wheel. He drove to Jump City supermarket.

"Ok, who's ready to go shopping?"

"Boo yah!"

"Whatever."

"Goo goo."

Robin smiled and thought,"I guess they are kind of cute."He helped unbuckle and unload them. They walked in, where Cyborg immediately grabbed a shopping cart and raced around.

"Hey, Cyborg stop that!"

Robin raced over and stopped the cart. He placed Starfire in the cart, along with BeastBoy. Cyborg grabbed Raven's arm and dragged her to Robin.

"You guys, stay close to the cart, okay?"

No sooner had he said that, Raven and Cyborg had taken off in the store."You've got to be kidding me."

Robin grabbed the cart and went to look for food and the toddlers.

"Okay, bottles, baby formula, baby food, etc. Now just to find two children."

He heard laughing and cautiously walked down to the next aisle. Robin slowly crept up and grabbed Raven and Cyborg. He dragged them to the checkout area, and kept one eye on them.

Back at The Tower, he fed them and laid them on his bed. He closed the door and walked quietly to the living room. He flopped down on the couch and thought," What a day. I can't wait till tomorrow."


	4. Good nightGood morning

Robin grabbed the babies and placed them on the middle of his bed. He made sure they weren't in danger of falling off, before dashing to his bathroom. He changed his clothes and brushed his teeth.

" I really hope they're peaceful all through the night."

He yawned and got in bed.

Later...

Robin woke up and got out of bed, he walked to the other side and grabbed a crying BeastBoy. He reached for a bottle on the dresser and gave it to him. Satisfied with the milk, BeastBoy fell back asleep. Robin gently placed him back on the bed and went back to sleep.

He woke up 7 more times, that night to change diapers and to give bottles. Robin had never been so tired in his life.

Later...

As he reached for his third cup of coffee, he looked at the babies. They were wide awake and most of them were cheerful. " I wonder how they're so awake."

" Wobwin, can you help me wif vido game?"

" Sure, Cyborg, I'll be right there."

Robin walked over to the tv and helped Cyborg play a video game. BeastBoy plopped himself on Robin's lap and turned into a kitten. Starfire flew over and sat on Robin's head. Finally, Raven walked over and sat next to them.

Robin smiled as he fell asleep.


	5. Hide and Seek

" Robin, would you like to go to the park?"

" Oh, yes, Star."

Robin reached for her hand and grabbed a bottle.

" That was just a dream."

He got up from the couch and started to stretch. He looked around and gasped in horror. He looked and felt around the cushions and underneath the couch. He grew extremely worried, " What have I done? I shouldn't have fallen asleep."

Robin walked around the common room and looked in the kitchen. As soon as he left, a small hand reached out from the cupboard, and opened it. BeastBoy sat in there with a plate full of tofu. He laughed and saw that Robin was looking at the kitchen.

Robin slowly walked back and looked at all of the cupboards. He opened each one and carefully inspected them. BeastBoy changed into a bumblebee and stung Robin when he came to the cupboard. He winced but grabbed the small bee very carefully. He walked to the medical room and treated his wound. By that time BeastBoy had turned back into a baby again.

Robin carefully picked him up and went to look for the others. He looked in all rooms leading up to the bathroom. He heard a noise and tiptoed into the bathroom. Robin carefully closed the door and looked around. He opened the cabinet and decided to check the shower. Upon opening the shower curtain he found Cyborg about to play some of his favorite tapes. Robin lifted Cyborg up and grabbed his hand.

The three walked walked out of the bathroom. They started to walk into each of the bedrooms. In Raven's room they could hear her familiar incantation. Out of the corner of his eye, Robin saw her trying to create a portal. He grabbed her and she frowned. "Let me go! I'm trying to practice my spells."

" Not so fast."

Raven grunted and reluctantly followed Robin. " Just one more to go." He thought. They walked through the whole tower but couldn't find Starfire. Robin was becoming very worried until he remembered the roof.

The roof was his and Starfire's favorite place in The Tower. They would sit there for hours and watch sunrises and sunsets. Along with talking and comforting each other in times of need.

Robin prayed that Starfire was on the roof. They climbed the stairs and he saw Starfire laying on the roof watching the sky. She smiled as she pictured the clouds as shapes. Robin smiled, for her smile and laugh were contagious. He scooped her up and escorted the 4 small children to the common room.

Robin placed them all on the couch and ran to the controls. He closed the common room door and sealed any other possible escape ways. Now there was hardly any way they could escape the common room, except for Raven's magic. This was the only possible way, but she hadn't mastered that spell yet.

Robin looked at the time and saw that it was almost 12. He better start feeding the kids. Robin brought out 4 bottles, 2 containers of baby food, and started to make sandwiches. Before he fed them, he grabbed his communicator and dialed a number.

" Hey, is Babs there? I need to speak to her."


End file.
